Nightmare Angel
by sonicscrystalauraangel
Summary: Freddy has his eyes set on the new "Dream Weaver" And he is willing to do anything to keep her and pull people into their dream and kill them. However he never expected to fall for her Freddyxoc
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating but I lost all ideas for the story so I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing but with longer chapters, better spelling, and just better all around.(in parenths are the names from the old story) and did you know that Fredrick is German for Perfect Ruler! I MEAN IT!_

Characters: A small band wanting to make it big time.

Name: (Sake) Shane

Instrument: Base

Age: 19

Looks: Dark brown downward Spiky hair, emerald green eyes, tan, bit on the slim side.

Personality: He is the brains behind the group. Never being anywhere without one of his books. He loves to study and often gets after the others about grades. Even so if someone doesn't understand something he is right there to help. He is a quick thinker and level headed. But he is also somewhat of a bore but…. He's a dear friend.

Likes: studying, Lighting, reading, and sewing

Element: Lighting

Ring word: Strength

Fear: Heights

Nickname: Bum

Name: (Soshi )Scott

Instrument: Drummer

Age: 18

Looks: had short spiked blonde hair, cute baby blue eyes, tan, and athletic.

Personality: He is a geek! He is an anime loving, video game fanatic, and strategist. He may be getting C's in school but believe it or not his is actually a pretty good strategist thanks to all of his games. Instead of being in school he would rather be in an arcade for the day. He is also very hyper and that often leads to him getting in trouble.

Likes: video games, Fire, Arcades, and more video games!

Element: Fire

Ring word: Believe

Fear: Water

Nickname: Bubble gum

Name: (Night) Nate

Instrument: Key board

Age: 19

Looks: Short spiked black hair, sapphire blue eyes, kinda pale, and athletic

Personality: His eyes project every one of his emotions. He is one of the most serious of the group and is a stick in the mud. His rival is Yates but it's playfully. His is a high honors student and prefers if others don't mess around. The Library is the first place you look when he's missing. History is his fav subject.

Likes: Books, History, beating Yates

Element: Water

Ring word: Imagen

Fear: Lighting

Nickname: Fungin

Name: (Yaru) Yates (gate keeper. You'll understand in this story)

Instrument: lead guitarist

Age: 19

Looks: His hair is abnormally white just a tad longer than that of Shane's, and abnormal silver eyes, tanned lightly, and athletic.

Personality: He is a dark softy as Jen calls him. He is hard to others that he doesn't trust but sweet and soft around his friends. He is also a guardian angel to Jennifer since they met when they were kids and would do just anything for her. The groups broad and brain.

Likes: Jennifer, Halloween, Darkness

Element: Darkness

Ring word: Courage

Fear: Water

Nickname: Dark

Name: Jennifer

Instrument: (none) lead singer

Age: 18

Looks: Long dark brown hair with a silver tint to it, and alarming yellowish red eyes, pale, and athletic.

Personality: The reason why the team formed, she sweet, kind, and cheerful when with friends, but to her enemies she' cold, distant, and hateful. She loves to dance and sing with all her heart. Mysteries and Horror are her fav and she claims she can't live without them.

Likes: Dancing, singing, dreaming

Element: Light

Ring word: Dream

Fear: Fire

Nickname: Soda pop.


	2. Freddy who?

Chapter 1

It was a wonderfully warm Spring day in SpringField. Till a girl shrieked playfully,

"GUYS WAIT UP!" Jennifer yelled as she tried to keep up with her three friends on her in line skates, while they rode their bikes. She struggled as she finally caught up to them. In front of the school, Jennifer nearly collapsed backward till she fell into a strong embrace. She blushed out of embarrassment, looking up to see her best friend in the universe, Yates.

He smirked down at her, "Fallen for me already?" He said in a cocky tone, "Took you long enough."

After one second he found himself face planted in the ground below.

"How many times do I have to tell you… I'm not interested in you!"

The band all had a hearty laugh as Yates got up rubbing his head, "Dang Jenn you're getting better at that."

She chibi smiled and laughed, "Learn from the best."

Nate smiled and pat Jenn's shoulder, "You better calm down. Never know when it will bit you on your tails feathers."

They all laughed till a preppy (excuse nothen against) cheerleader, Lilly walked passed them but there was something definitely wrong with her. For one thing her 'sister' Snotty Sammy wasn't with her. And Second, Jenn could see grief and sadness in her eyes.

Jenn stopped laughing and ran up to her gently placing a tender touch on Lilly's arm, "Lilly, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a moment till tears poured down her eyes, "Jennifer. We're both sorry for the way we treated you and your friends." She said earnestly.

Jennifer tilted her head slightly at the girl, "Lilly, why-"

She was cut off by Lilly yelling while tears streamed down her face, "BECAUSE MADISON IS GONE!"

Everyone gasped, "MILEY DIED LATE LAST NIGHT IN A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD!"

She turned on her heel and ran off still crying, Jenn and her friends were at a loss of words. Miley was a stuck up snob claiming she was God and often picked on them because they were different. The five laced their hands together and did a silent prayer for Miley.

The four boys walked ahead, the bell would be ringing for home room soon. Jenn stared up at the pale blue sky, when she suddenly saw a little girl drawing on the sidewalk. She checked her watch; class wouldn't start for another five minutes. She walked up to the little girl.

Jenn figured she was going to a wedding. She was wearing a pure white frilly dress, white socks and white shoes. The little girl looked at Jenn and smiled, putting a hand over one of the windows she drew. Jenn couldn't get over how adorable she was. She had an innocent face, wavy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Jenn looked at the drawing to see what resembled her house.

"Are you the lady that lives in that house?"

"You mean 1428 on Elm Street?" She nodded with a happy smile, "Why?"

She giggled, "Cause Freddy'll be home soon."

Jen gasped at the chalk drawn window to see a man with sharp fingers with blood stains on it. Fear in her eyes.

"JENN!" Yates yelled out snapping Jenn out of her day dream.

She turned sharply to see Yates, waving frantically for her she waved back and turned to say goodbye to the little girl only to see she vanished along with the chalk picture.

"Freddy" she whispered, "Who's that?"

She turned and ran to Yates as they entered the school.

~in first period~

Yates, Nate, and Jenn stared in complete boredom as Mr. Sebring explained the fundamentals of Geometry. But Jenn just could not get her mind off of the little girl she had seen, 'Who was she talking about?'

She heard something rustling, looking down she saw a folded piece of paper from Yates,

'_You okay? '_

She smiled and he smiled back

'_I'm okay. Just shocked about Miley.'_

'_I know let me know if you need anything k?'_

'_k 3'_

~Time skip to after school~

The five friends walked down the street to their houses doing something different. Scott was reciting a cheat code for a game of his, Shane was reading his history book, Nate was reading over his biology homework, Yates and Jenn were talking.

When they stopped in front of 1428 Elm Street, Nate saw Jenn stand in front of the house stiffly. As if inside she were battling something. Worried he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Are you okay?"

Jenn nodded stiffly, as she looked up at the window that the man was in. She saw it was her bedroom window. She shivered.

Shane, Scott, and Yates let worried expressions cross their features, creased in worry for their friend. Then Jenn turned to the group,

"Have you guys heard about Freddy?"

All four looked at her in confusion, Nate said, "You have to be a bit cleared, Soda pop. There are 20 Freddy's in our school alone."

Jenn slumped her shoulders, "Bye guys see you before the biology test."

She disappeared into her house. The house felt cold and empty thanks to her foster mother not being here. Her foster mother, Sally, and foster father, Glen, works day shifts as doctors and she rarely see them. Due to some weird killings lately, they had been in and out of work all the time.

Jenn sighed as she walked into her peaceful room, she looked at the picture of her real mom and dad on her desk. She sat down and started going over her Biology notes as she quizzed herself. Then suddenly her phone rang, picking it up she said,

"Talk dirty to me."

There was slight laughter, "How much? Last time it was 3.99 a minuet."

"Yates!" She laughed, "What cha need Dark?"

"What was the term for the Nucleus?"

She shuffled through her papers, "It's the a large, membrane-bound, usually spherical protoplasmic structure within a living cell, containing the cell's hereditary material and controlling its metabolism, growth, and reproduction. Did you get that?"

"Yeah thanks. I hate having to study. Make my head hurt."

"I know so the total is 12 dollars."

"Man." He said in mock exasperation, "Why can't I view free porn instead?"

"Cause I'm the sexiest."

They both shared a laugh, said good night, then hang up.

She went back to reviewing her notes as she felt her eyes start to droop.


End file.
